Against All Odds
by Furor
Summary: When Tori finds a certain someone's dead body in the basement, he attempts to get rid of it, only to be caught by the police. What will happen?
1. The Body

Taking the Blame

Against All Odds

Part 1

  


Tori returned home from work. His dad was on a business trip and wasn't going to be home for a couple of days, so it was just him and Sakura. 

"Hey, squirt! I'm home!" Tori called. There was no answer. Tori walked into the kitchen, where he saw a note taped to the fridge...   
__

_Hey Tori,_

_I've gone over to Madison's place for a little while. I'll be back soon._

_Sakura_   


Tori shrugged his shoulders and opened the fridge, grabbing a soda. He then proceeded to make his way towards the living room, when he was distracted by a stench coming from the basement... 

"Oh, man! What's that foul smell?!" Tori exclaimed. He covered his nose and made his way down the basement. 

When he reached the end of the stairs, Tori removed his hand, only to find that the stink was much worse. He knew he was close to the foul object. He made his way through the basement and noticed where the stink was coming from... there was a blanket on top of something at the end of the basement... Tori approached the foul substance, fearful of what he might find... the blanket was soaked... soaked with something... Tori was not sure, it was pretty dark in the basement. The smell was absolutely revolting! Tori then proceeded to remove the wet blanket... what he saw horrified him... it was a body... a dead, mangled body... and from the looks of it, a body of a boy... but whose...? Tori turned over the deceased body so he could see who the unfourtunate soul was... 

"Oh my God!" Tori shrieked. He dropped his soda to the floor. 

What lay before him was one of Sakura's classmates... in fact, Tori would never forget this one... it was the corpse of the one who had hassled his sister in the schoolyard... it was that Li guy! 

"Oh my God..." Tori bawled. He couldn't believe what was in his basement. He started to get hysterical. "No! It can't be! Sakura couldn't have..." Numerous thoughts poured into Tori's mind at once. Most horrific. He squirmed at those horrible thoughts. 

"What am I going to do?!" Tori panicked. Then out of impulse, Tori snatched up the lifeless body in his arms and quickly made his way up the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and looked around anxiously. He placed the body against the fridge and ran back out. He stood outside the kitchen for a few moments to think of what to do... 

'What am I going to do? If I call the police, they'll suspect either Sakura or me and if it was Sakura and they find out...' Tori paused that thought. He didn't want to think about what they'd do to Sakura if she was convicted. They'd put her in a detention center or even worse... Tori was not going to let that happen. Just then, Tori looked outside and saw their shed. He had an idea... he raced outside to the shed and went inside... he looked around and saw gardening tools, a lawn mower and a couple of sacks... he grabbed one of the two sacks and a shovel and ran back inside the house. He went into the kitchen and took a deep breath. Tori was scared. He was only seventeen and was being forced to handle things like an adult. Tori then took the body and shoved it into the sack. He tied it together and noticed the bloodstains on the fridge. He had to clean up any traces of blood in the house. He first washed himself off and put on some new clothes, then he started with the kitchen, down the stairs and through the basement. He placed the wet, bloody blanket he had found earlier into the washing machine as well as his bloody clothing and went back up the stairs. Now that that was settled, Tori had to get rid of that stinking corpse. He picked up the sack that the body was in and grabbed the shovel. He was about to head out the front door when the doorbell rang... 

"Oh sh..." Tori ran and anxiously searched for a place to hide Li... or what remained of him anyway... 

The doorbell rang impatiently. Tori began to panic. He then saw their cabinet in the corner. Tori improvised and squeezed the sack in the cabinet. He shut the cabinet doors, dropped the shovel and ran to the front door. He opened it to reveal two police officers standind in front of him. One man, one woman. 

"Good evening, sir," The male officer greeted. "I'm Officer Yashin and this is my partner, Officer Usama." 

"There's been a report of a missing boy, Li Showron. He never returned home from school. Have you seen him?" Officer Usama asked, handing a picture of Li to Tori. 

"Um... no I haven't," Tori replied. 

"We've been told to check this place out. They say he sometimes comes over here once in a while," Officer Yashin stated. 

"Well, he hasn't come over here today, officers. Sorry." Tori began to shut the door when Officer Yashin stopped him... 

"Excuse me, sir. Would it be alright if we came inside just to see? It won't take long." 

"Uh... yeah... sure..." Tori said nevously. He let the officers come in. 

The officers walked around the house. They smelled the stench from the corpse. 

"Aww! Excuse me, sir, what is that foul smell?" Officer Yashin asked. 

"Uh... smell?" Tori asked innocently. 

"It smells like something just died in here, sir!" Officre Usama exclaimed. 

"Oh, we're just renovating the house, officers. We were working on the bathroom and it really stunk up the place!" 

The officers were not amused. They only grew suspicious. 

"Son, where's your family?" Officer Yashin queried. 

"Oh, my dad's on a business trip and my sister's at a friend's place." 

"...and your mom?" 

"She passed away..." 

"Is there anyone else in the house with you?" Officer Usama asked. 

"Nope." 

The officers continued looking around the placed when Officer Usama noticed the shovel on the floor... 

"Excuse me, sir, but may I ask why there is a shovel on your floor?" 

"Oh, that... I forgot about that..." Tori picked up the shovel. "I was just... digging out some weeds outside... I forgot to put it back. That's all." 

The officers stared at Tori strangely. They continued looking around when Officer Yashin walked near the cabinet that the body was hiding in. He stared at the cabinet for about seven seconds... Tori held his breath and crossed his fingers, fearful that Officer Yashin would suspect something about the cabinet. To Tori's relief, Officer Usama called to Officer Yashin, saying they should report back to the station. Officer Yashin removed his gaze from the cabinet and headed to the door along with Officer Usama. They both walked out the door, leaving a very relieved Tori inside the house. Tori looked out through the window and watched them leave. He let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"That was close..." Tori murmured. He then looked at the shovel in his hand and remembered what he had to do... 

Tori ran to the cabinet and opened the doors. He pulled the sack out of the cabinet and threw it over his shoulder. He then was about to run out through the front door when he stopped to think for a moment... 

'What if someone sees me?' Tori then ran in the other direction and headed to the back door. He went outside and ran to the fence. He tossed the shovel and sack over the fence and then climbed over it. He picked up the shovel and sack and ran... 

Tori ran to the park. It was late so there wouldn't be many people if any at all. It was dark and spooky, but Tori paid no attention to the darkness. Right now, he was in a situation far more frightening than any darkness could ever be. He saw a gloomy ditch by the far side of the park. It was surrounded by vast trees and bushes. It was the perfect spot for a hidden grave... Tori ran to the deserted section and leapt into the muddy earth. He flung the gory sack into the mud and grasped the hefty shovel with both hands. He dug violently into the ground, mud splattering all over him. For five minutes he proceeded to dig into the ground until there was enough space to fit the stinking corpse in. Tori then dropped his shovel, lifted the sack and hurled it into the hole. He then picked up the shovel and prepared to conceal the grave when he heard someone's cold voice behind him... 

"Hold it..." 

Tori turned to see two male police officers standing behind him with their flashlights blinding his eyes. He also saw the shimmering metal of pistols aimed at him, prepared to take him down if he tried to make a run for it. 

"You're under arrest."   


To be continued... 


	2. The Prison

Against All Odds2

Against All Odds

Part 2

  


Tori was led through the corridors of the prison by three prison guards. He was handcuffed and had no idea where the guards were taking him. As he passed the cells, he was horrified by the sights of cruelty that lay before his very eyes. People were being brutalized to the farthest extent as possible. He shuddered at the bloodcurdling screams of the prisoners who were being tortured. Some of them looked as young as fifteen. He had no idea that the prisons in Japan were so cruel. Tori was taken into a room where three other prison guards stood before him. He was scared beyond belief. 

'What are they going to do to me?' He thought. 

Tori was told to sit down in a chair. He did as he was told. 

"So... Tori Avalon, is it?" Addressed one of the prison guards. 

"Y-yes, sir," Tori replied frightfully. 

"Do you know why you're here?" 

"Pretty much, sir." 

"You were found burying a certain boy's body, am I right?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"A boy named Li Showron." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Do you even know what the penalty is for murder, son?" 

"Sir, I protest. I did not kill that boy." 

The prison guards derided his protest and the one that spoke to Tori nodded to one of the others. The guard raised his baton and slammed it down hard on Tori's back. Tori let out a yelp of pain. The guards laughed as Tori winced from the pain. 

"Let me tell you something, son. We don't take kindly to murderers. Especially to murderers who lie. You will respect our authority, one way or another. You understand?" 

"Loud and clear," Tori replied scornfully. 

"Good." 

"But I'm no murderer." 

"Listen, sonny. You better watch your tounge, or you may just lose it," The guard threatened. "Take him away." 

The three prison guards from earlier seized Tori and roughly dragged him out the door and through the corridors. There, Tori once again saw the torment the prisoners went through. 

'Please, God. Please help me.' Tori begged. 

Tori was brought to a small room with broken mirrors. The handcuffs were released from his wrists. One of the guards handed Tori a prisoner's uniform and ordered him to put it on. Tori was hesitant at first, but a swat on the back with a baton quickly changed his mind. Tori reluctantly put the uniform on while his other clothes were taken from him. The cuffs were then again placed tightly on his wrists and Tori was dragged away once again. He was then brought to a cell where the guards released the cuffs from his wrists, opened the cell door and roughly shoved him in. 

"We're going to make you wish you were dead," One of the guards sneered. They then locked the cell door and walked away. 

Tori peered around his cell. It was filthy with very little space. He had a rusty, steel bed to sleep on and had the most disgusting toilet he had ever laid eyes on. Tori then lay on his cold, rusty bed and for the first time in many years, cried...   


[Tori's dream]   
  
_"Tori..." An image appeared before Tori's eyes..._

_"Mom...?"_

_"Don't worry, Tori... everything's going to be alright..." The image then began to fade away..._

_"No! Wait! Don't leave me! Mother!"_

[End of dream]   


"No! Don't Leave me!" Tori was being dragged through his sleep by the prison guards in the middle of the night. 

"Shut up!" One of the prison guards shouted. He whacked Tori on the head with his fist. Tori woke up. 

"What the...! Where am I?!" Tori screamed. 

The guards gave him no reply. Only another blow to the head. Tori yelped from the pain. They dragged him to a room where three other prison guards stood. They flung him to the middle of the floor. 

"Get up!" One of the guards commanded. Tori did not get up. "I said GET UP!" The guard kicked Tori in the rib cage. Tori yelped in pain. The guard then grabbed Tori by the hair and yanked him back up. "Where were you when Li Showron was murdered last night?" The guard whispered in his ear. 

"I was working at the aquarium," Tori whimpered. 

The guard gave him a severe glare. He then hurled him violently across the floor. 

"Get up!" The guard screamed as he approached Tori. 

Despite the terrible pain he was in, Tori quickly rose to his feet as to not get kicked in the ribs again. 

"Then why were you found burying the boy's body?" 

"I... I can't say..." 

"Why? Because you KILLED him?!" 

"No!" 

"Then who did?!" 

"I don't know!" 

"You know something, boy... now spill it!" 

"No!" 

The guard then punched Tori in the jaw, sending him flying backward. He then walked up to Tori and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You spill your guts right now or we will, boy!" This was the last straw for Tori. 

"Go to Hell!" Tori spat. 

His sudden outburst surprised the guard, but not without angering him. The guard took his baton and jammed it into Tori's gut, causing the boy to reject on the floor. The guard then forced Tori to look at him as he talked... 

"Not before you... murderer!" He then violently hurled Tori to the floor. "Take that despicable boy back to his cell!" He commanded the other guards. 

The guards dragged the severely beaten boy back to his cell, tossed him in and locked the door. They walked away leaving Tori helplessly lying on the cell floor. He passed out.   


[Tori's dream] 

_Tori was walking through a field... it was dawn... the sky was beautiful... the air was absolutely wonderful and pleasing... then... all of a sudden... it went all misty..._

_"Wh-where am I...?" Tori asked._

_He saw a figure... it was a person... who had been hanged... Tori approached it... the body had it's back turned... Tori lifted his hand and placed it on the body's shoulder... he stalled for a moment, but then proceeded... he turned the body around to see... himself! He was the one who had been hanged! Tori let out a terrifying scream..._

[End of dream]   


Tori gasped as he woke up, finding himself on the floor of his cell. He sighed. "It was just a dream..." But was it really? 

Just then, the prison guards where dragging a man who looked to be around his early twenties through the corridors. The man was struggling desperately. 

"I swear! I didn't do it!" The man screamed. 

"Shut up, Shiro! Everyone knows you did it and everyone's going to be happy when you swing for it! Now move!" One of the guards shouted. 

'Swing for it? They're not going to kill me are they?' Tori thought worriedly. He then thought about his dream. 'Oh no...'   


To be continued... 


End file.
